


24: Unctuous

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui decides he does not like his father's work colleagues.





	24: Unctuous

Kamui was not one to make assumptions about others. Yet from the plate laid before him, and the people sitting around the table, he could only think of how they could be naught but as unctuous as the food on the plate.

He had found himself spending the night with his father, and as a result, found himself dining out with his father's… work... colleagues? However he could feel the jealousy seeping out of them. The smiles as fake their perfume smelt. 

Kamui made note to not go out to eat with his father's work 'friends' ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> God this prompt was he'll to write for.


End file.
